The present way to move newly filled concrete cylinder molds is to tilt them slightly, slide a trowel under the bottom, and lift and carry them to place of curing (e.g., curing box). Most people pick them up by placing their fingertips under the lip of the mold and carrying them this way. This process can cause back strain because the user must bend over too far.